Les différences entre Adam et Blaine
by IloveKliss
Summary: Adam sera toujours à la deuxième ou cinquième ou septième place et là où il se classe n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que Kurt sait qui sera toujours le premier, et il n'est pas vraiment prêt à se contenter de moins.


**A/T : Et voici une traduction autorisée d'un one-shot de où j'ai trouvé Blaine vraiment ADORABLE ! *-* **

**Adam porte les sacs de shopping de Kurt quand ils vont au centre commercial.**

Ce n'est pas que Kurt n'aime pas faire du shopping avec Blaine.

C'est juste que Kurt est un acheteur rapide et efficace, il est parfaitement heureux d'entrer et sortir d'un magasin en moins de quinze minutes. Et Blaine, et bien, Blaine est tourmenté entre le nœud papillon marron et le nœud papillon rayé pendant une demi-heure, faisant des airs peinés comme si la décision lui faisait en fait mal physiquement.

D'ailleurs, ils savent tous les deux que Blaine finira par acheter les deux nœuds papillons de toute façon. Ils sont sa _faiblesse_.

Kurt n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, il n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour porter ses sacs de shopping pour lui. Mais Kurt ne s'attend définitivement pas à jongler avec les cinq sacs de shopping de Blaine quand Blaine repère quelque chose qu'il veut et _laisse _littéralement_ tout tomber _avant de partir en flèche.

Ensuite il y a les pleurnicheries. Et Kurt ne veut pas dire des pleurnicheries comme celles que fait Rachel à propos de Finn. C'est des pleurnicheries d'un gamin de cinq ans à une convention d'histoire.

« Kurt, mes pieds sont fatigués. »

« Kurt, je veux une glace. Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'aire de restauration ? »

« _Kurt_, tu – tu- marches trop vite. Tu _marches trop vite_, voilà ce que tu fais. Mes jambes ne sont pas aussi longues que les tiennes, Kurt, je ne peux pas marcher aussi vite. »

« Kurt je pense que peut-être je vais probablement mourir bientôt. »

« Kurt j'ai envie de faire pipi ! »

« Kurt mes pied sont _tellement _fatigués. Ils vont se paralysé et ensuite tomber et alors si tu as un côté fétichiste des pieds que tu m'as caché, et bien, ce sera trop dommage parce que je n'aurai pas de pieds. »

« _Kuuurrrrrrttt. »_

Blaine est adorable, il l'est vraiment, mais au centre commercial Kurt est un homme en mission et si une quelconque salope prend l'écharpe qu'il veut depuis des mois, qui est _enfin _en solde, alors c'est juste là où Kurt fixe les limites.

Mais plus tard, après que la majorité de leur shopping soit fait, Blaine accepte de jouer le modèle et laisse Kurt lui mettre tous les vêtements qu'il trouve.

Après le legging rose foncé et les chaussures de leprechaun et le sweat couvert de petits poissons (_Non, _Blaine, tu ne peux pas acheter ce sweat. Ce serait mignon si tu avais cinq ans, mais malgré ta bizarre dépendance aux suggestions de jus de fruit, tu n'as pas cinq ans.) Blaine ressort avec un pantalon vert foncé et sweat noir moulant que Kurt a choisi. Le sweat se tend juste assez sur la poitrine et les bras de Blaine pour que Kurt veut en quelques sortes lécher Blaine, parce que Blaine n'est peut-être pas le plus grand et le plus sexy des gars au monde, mais _putain _s'il n'est pas bien bâti.

La meilleure chose à propos d'avoir des parents comme ceux de Blaine, est que le portefeuille de Blaine a à peu près quatre différentes cartes de crédit avec des limites ridiculement hautes. Donc Blaine achète le jean et le sweat et quatre autres chemises qui étreignent et s'étirent et font d'autres merveilleuses choses sur la merveilleuse, merveilleuse poitrine de Blaine.

Et Kurt suppose qu'il peut oublier le sweat avec des poissons que Blaine a ajouté discrètement à la caisse, parce qu'il ne laisserait jamais Blaine lui acheter des choses sans aucune raison, donc Blaine laisse le jean déraisonnablement cher que Kurt n'a même pas su que Blaine avait remarqué qu'il avait bavé dessus, dans le coffre de la voiture de Kurt quand il dépose Blaine chez lui.

**Adam apprécie les classiques – pas les classiques Disney, des vrais classiques comme Moulin Rouge.**

Kurt a à peine fini de dire "Moulin Rouge" que Blaine fait une grimace et mets ses doigts dans ses oreilles et montre son déplaisir en faisant tomber la boite du DVD de la table du salon, ce qui hey, n'embête en fait pas Kurt parce que maintenant il n'a pas à se lever de sa place devant le lecteur de DVD pour prendre le DVD.

« C'est un classique, Blaine. »

« Et alors ? La petite Sirène est un _classique _Disney. C'est marqué sur la boite. »

« Nous n'aurions même pas besoin de le regarder, tu pourrais probablement réciter le film en entier mot pour mot pour moi, Blaine. »

« Non, quoi ? C'est- peut-être. »

« … »

« Et pour le Roi Lion ? Oh, je voudrais déjà être roooiiii ! »

« … »

« Le Belle et la Bête ? »

« Celui qui met le DVD dans le lecteur décide, Blaine. »

Ce qui est clairement une erreur, parce que l'instant d'après, un oreiller arrive sur le côté de son visage et Blaine le plaque au sol. Blaine enjambe son dos et utilise ses genoux pour coincer les bras de Kurt jusqu'à : « Aha ! Victoire ! Le règne de Disney ne finira jamais ! »

Kurt boude et refuse de cajoler Blaine pendant tout le film. Ce n'est vraiment pas si grave parce qu'il n'a en fait pas encore vu Raiponce, bien que Blaine l'ai clairement vu, à en juger la façon dont il répète chaque mot parfaitement accordé à chaque chanson avec Raiponce.

Okay peut-être que Kurt laisse Blaine se blottir contre lui un _peu _après que Blaine l'ait regardé avec les plus grands yeux de chiot et lui ait chanté _Je veux y croire_. Il est seulement un être humain, après tout, même pas Kurt Hummel ne peut résister au pouvoir combiné de Disney et d'un Blaine Warbler Anderson.

**Adam ne déchire pas les chemises de Kurt. **

Blaine est un amant passionné. Il est un amant laisseur-de-suçons, griffant-la-peau, tirant-les-cheveux.

Kurt est plutôt sûr qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel aussi longtemps qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, parce que Blaine est _vocal_. Il ne gémit pas trop, et il ne crie pas ou glapit ou quoi que ce soir d'aussi bizarre, mais il grogne et sa voix devient basse et profonde et juste il _parle_. Blaine continue un flot constant de mots et de commentaires et de louanges comme _oh mon dieu Kurt ta queue est si belle _et _je veux juste te baiser tellement fort – tellement fort que tu vas crier mon nom _et _je vais te faire sentir si bien, je vais te faire venir tout sur toi, tellement sexy bébé._

Et Blaine tient bien ses promesse, baisant Kurt tellement profondément et fort et tendrement et c'est _tellement bien. _

Quand Kurt se réveille de sa sieste, en sueur et nu et sentant les débuts de la douleur confortable qui vient toujours après le sexe, il voit sa chemise accrochée au coin de la lampe de Blaine.

Il la prend, l'analysant d'un air critique. Le tissu de la chemise est chiffonnée là où la main de Blaine l'a probablement tordue et tirée, et tous les boutons sauf un avaient été déchirés de la chemise et étaient probablement dispersé dans la pièce.

Kurt soupire, parce que c'était une de ses chemises préférées et maintenant elle va rejoindre les six autres chemises mutilées sous les mains avides de Blaine.

Blaine glousse derrière lui sur le lit, chaud et endormi.

« Désolé, bébé. Je vais essayer de ne pas être si rude avec tes vêtements la prochaine fois. »

Kurt se tourne juste et jette un regard à Blaine, parce que _ouais, d'accord. _

« Tu veux une pipe en guise d'excuse ? » Blaine sourit impudemment, et vraiment c'est la faute de Kurt pour gémir si fort et dire à Blaine juste à quel point il est _bon _au lit quand Blaine est au-dessus et sur lui et le rends fou.

« Tu es veinard d'être si bon au lit, juste parce que la seule chose que j'aime plus que les vêtements sont les orgasmes. »

« Et moi alors ? » taquine Blaine tandis qu'il couvre de baisers l'estomac de Kurt.

Kurt lève juste les yeux au ciel et il fait taire Blaine.

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt trouve la chemise sur un cintre dans son placard. Elle est parfaitement repassée et les boutons sont recousus. Le fil est clairement blanc et pas crème, comme sa chemise et un des boutons est un peu décentré, mais Kurt aime sa chemise un peu plus.

**Adam est bon en orientation. Aussi les ballons ne le distraient pas.**

« Allo- »

« Kurt, je suis _perdu _! »

« Blaine ? Je pensais que tu étais juste allé boire un verre ? »

« _C'est le cas_, » gémit Blaine, et Kurt peut pratiquement voir son froncement de sourcil, « Mais alors il y avait un ballon turquoise et je sais qu'il y a un carnaval et ils ont probablement toutes sortes de ballons mais je n'ai jamais vu un ballon _turquoise _avant – ils sont habituellement genre, bleus ou gris ? Pas turquoise – et il flottait et j'ai marché et je l'ai regardé voler et maintenant, maintenant je suis _perdu _et il y a un éléphant qui me regarde. Les éléphants sont _grands, _Kurt, et je suis plutôt tout petit. Il veut probablement marcher par ici et me marcher dessus et peut-être me manger, Kurt. »

Kurt rit, parce qu'il se rappelle distinctement que Blaine lui avait dit le matin-même que les éléphants sont herbivores.

« Ne te _moque _pas de moi, Kurt ! Tu sais que je n'ai aucun sens d'orientation. »

Blaine a vraiment un horrible sens d'orientation, Kurt avait rapidement appris ça malgré l'apparence bien ficelée de Blaine, il réussissait toujours parfois à errer dans le mauvais couloir à Dalton si ce n'était pas pour son GPS, Blaine aurait probablement réussi à conduire jusqu'au Canada dans un de ses trajets de Westerville à Lima.

« Okay, reste où tu es, Blaine, et décris-moi. Je vais venir te chercher. »

**Adam ne laisse pas ses chaussures à la porte. **

Blaine a beaucoup de chaussures, et il les laisse toutes en vrac à la porte de sa chambre.

Kurt avait beaucoup trébuché dessus et avait essayé de les réarranger quand la chambre de Blaine lui avait été nouvelle et étrangère. Maintenant, Kurt les regardaient à peine quand il enjambait les nombreuses paires à la porte. En fait, c'est la paire isolée de rangers se tenant en dehors du chemin, au coin du placard de Blaine qui attire l'attention de Kurt.

C'est une des préférées de Blaine, et le fait qu'elles ne sont pas délacées et laissées à la porte est bizarre, donc Kurt les ramasse pour voir si Blaine les a cassées. Il les a achetées il y a seulement deux mois, mais Kurt suppose qu'avec toutes les pirouettes et les sauts que Blaine fait quotidiennement, la durée de vie de ses chaussures n'est pas très longue.

Quand une des chaussures fait du bruit, Kurt la vide sans penser. Huit broches tombent dans sa main et Kurt se demande si peut-être Blaine planifie de remplacer sa collection bien-aimée de nœuds papillon par des broches, avant qu'il ne remarque la broche argentée que Kurt avait montré en photo à Blaine.

« _Kurt ! _Elles étaient supposées être une surprise pour notre anniversaire ! » geint Blaine, de là où il vient d'entrer, ayant l'air extrêmement mécontent de la découverte de Kurt. « Tu n'étais pas supposé les voir ! C'est pourquoi je les aie cachés dans mes chaussures et mis à un endroit où tu ne trébucherais pas dessus. »

Kurt rit, parce qu'en théorie c'est une bonne idée.

« Je ne les aurais probablement pas trouvés si tu les avais cachés dans tes chaussures et les avais laissés en vrac à la porte, mais merci, Blaine, je les aime même s'ils sont là une semaine plus tôt. »

Kurt tire Blaine vers l'avant pour un baiser, mais Blaine lui tapote simplement l'épaule, fourrant la botte dans les mains de Kurt. « Voilà, prends les. Je dois trouver quelque chose d'encore mieux maintenant. » dit-il, ayant l'air pensif. « Au moins je sais où je cacherais l'alliance quand je te ferais ma demande. »

**Adam est grand. **

Kurt aime les gars grands.

Blaine est plus petit que Kurt de trois bons centimètres, mais il essaye vraiment fort de se mettre dans des situations où il est plus grand. Il se tient droit et s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se met même sur la pointe des pieds de temps en temps.

Non, les chaussures qu'il porte ne sont pas _à talons, _mais ça arrive qu'elles aient une semelle légèrement plus épaisse qui lui ajoute un centimètre, et bien c'est juste un bonus.

Quand ils se câlinent, Blaine est toujours la grande cuillère.

On ne peut pas nier leurs différences de taille quand ils dansent, mais Blaine conduit de toute façon. En dansant avec le menton de Blaine niché sur son épaule, Kurt enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine et pose sa joue contre l'oreille de Blaine et ils vont ensemble parfaitement.

Kurt pense que même s'il pouvait, il ne changerait pas la taille de Blaine.

(Ironiquement, la poussé de croissance de Blaine pendant sa première année de fac n'est pas d'accord avec Kurt et Blaine est fier de lui et entièrement trop satisfait quand il est _enfin _plus grand que Kurt, mais ils vont plutôt super bien ensemble quand même.)

**Adam ne pleure pas. **

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il relit le livre, quand il arrive à la partie où Rogue meurt, Blaine pleure. Il ne laisse pas juste tomber une larme et renifle un peu, il éclate en _sanglots_.

Blaine agrippe le livre bien près de son visage et pleure et gémit et occasionnellement, se lamente à propos de comment Rogue est incompris et altruiste et sous-estimé et que tout ce qu'il voulait était pouvoir aimer _toujours _Lily et que Dumbledore a manipulé ses sentiments parce qu'il est une petite pute, non, Blaine s'en fiche que Dumbledore soit mort il est toujours une petite pute.

Après que le pire des pleurs soit passé, Blaine rampe avec le livre vers là où Kurt est étendu sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable. Il met le portable de côté juste quand Blaine se traine vers le canapé et s'effondre sur Kurt pour faire des câlins et renifler sur Kurt.

Il se cramponne à Kurt avec son corps entier, frottant son visage contre la joue de Kurt.

« J'ai juste tellement de _sentiments, _okay, Kurt ? »

« Dac, » dit Kurt, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami et respirant.

Blaine est humide de larmes et renifle, mais il est chaud et bien ajusté et si souple sur le corps de Kurt.

« Il aimait juste beaucoup Lily, et même s'il était un serpentard, il avait _totalement _du gryffondor en lui, parce que genre, Gryffondor : Vous rejoindrez les courageux, tu sais ? Et il était définitivement courageux, à faire face à Voldemort juste pour sauver le fils de Lily. Et juste je- je t'aime juste beaucoup aussi, okay Kurt ? Si tu te fais tuer par un psychopathe, je me mettrais totalement en danger pour sauver ton fils. Je veux dire, je me serais probablement fait tuer en essayant de te sauver en premier, mais tu as compris, non ? »

Kurt resserre juste ses bras autour de Blaine, se laissant bercer pour dormir par la chaleur de son petit-ami.

~oOo~

Adam est entièrement fait de yeux calmes et de bonnets et de grands sourires polis. Adam est cordial avec ses parents, n'hyperventile pas et ne stresse pas et n'arrache pas pratiquement ses boucles les nuits avant les examens. Non pas que les cheveux d'Adam soient même bouclés ses cheveux sont droits et doux et maniable, pas une pincée de gel en vue.

Quand Kurt est juste franchement fatigué et exténué à la fin de la journée, il peut tout à fait sérieusement dire "va te faire foutre" à Adam et ne pas devoir s'inquiéter s'il a blessé ses sentiments, parce qu'Adam n'est pas collant ou nécessiteux et comprend parfaitement bien le concept d'espace personnel.

Adam porte aussi des chaussettes. Des chaussettes blanches, beiges, ou noires qui sont parfaitement respectables, et pas orange vif ou avec des visages de chats.

« Dis-moi que j'ai tort et je resterai, » dis Adam. (Il ne fait même pas semblent d'être en colère. Adam ne se met pas en colère.)

Adam peut même naviguer dans la classification décimale de Dewey dans la bibliothèque des étudiants de NYADA, peut trouver tous les livres que Kurt veut, même ceux au quatrième étage.

« Dis-moi que tu ne sais pas déjà que vous deux finirez ensemble, » dis Adam. « Et je resterais. »

Mais Adam sera toujours à la seconde ou cinquième ou septième place et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance là où il est classé parce que Kurt sais qui sera toujours le premier, et il ne veut pas vraiment se fixer pour quelque chose de moins.

« Ne gaspille pas ton temps, Kurt. » dit Adam, « N'utilise pas les autres pour essayer de compenser ce qu'il t'a fait. Parle-lui, répare-ça, travaille dessus. Tu as été assez chanceux pour le trouver à seize ans, d'autres gens sont toujours là à chercher. »

Adam se retourne même pour dire au revoir et s'assure que la porte du loft ne claque pas quand il sort.

Kurt appelle Blaine aussitôt qu'Adam part.

Quand Blaine arrive par la même porte quelques heures plus tard, la porte est ouverte tellement fort qu'elle claque contre le mur et envoie un des vases de Rachel s'écraser au sol. Blaine enlève ses chaussures et les laisse à la porte et il porte des chaussettes n'allant pas ensemble, toutes les deux vives et ridicules. Il donne un coup de pied à la table de salon dans sa précipitation vers Kurt et frappe presque Kurt dans l'œil avec un doigt quand il se jette pratiquement sur Kurt et l'étreint fort. Il trébuche et babille et pleure et dit à Kurt qu'il est désolé d'être en retard mais il a pris le mauvais métro et laissé les fleurs qu'il avait achetées pour Kurt dans l'ascenseur et qu'il aime juste Kurt tellement fort.

Plus tard, après qu'ils aient parlé et été diner et allés se promener et se soient tenus les mains et se regardés avec ridiculement d'amour, Blaine déchira une autre des chemises de Kurt.

~oOo~

**A/N : Il y a beaucoup de dénigrements envers Adam là ce qui m'a incité à écrire ça ! Je ne veux évidemment pas que Kadam arrive mais j'aime penser que Adam est un gars bien au moins. En plus nous savons tous que Klaine sera ensemble à la fin de toute façon ) Laissez-moi un commentaire ! x**


End file.
